Team BAM vs Team Minx
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel have a shipping disagreement. Faberry, Brittana.


**Title: Team BAM vs Team Minx**

**Summary: Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel have a shipping disagreement. **

**Pairing(s): Brittany/Santana, Rachel/Quinn, Bianca/Marissa, Bianca/Maggie (mentioned), Brittany/Quinn friendship, Kind of Santana/Rachel friendship. **

**Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen the AMC episode from the 14/07/2011. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: Another random one shot. Written to sort through my own shipping reservations. I don't think you really have to watch AMC to read this though. **

**Scenes in chapter .com/watch?v=O2koHmvsKCA **

**First Kiss: .com/watch?v=KO_j1Q0uf-Q**

**Lake Scene: .com/watch?v=gLtwqZOYRyk**

"_Look, if we're going to move forward we need to be one hundred percent honest with each other…with ourselves." _

_Marissa nodded, already starting to tear up at the conversation. _

"_I've tried to change myself." JR continued "To be the best man I can be…for you, for AJ and…" he paused for a moment as Marissa looked up at the ceiling, obviously trying to keep her tears from falling "Sometimes it's hard. I have been very weak and…there are some things I haven't told you and I'm pretty sure there are some things you haven't told me too."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Scott. Look I get it…He's safe."_

"_No JR." Marissa shook her head "I'm not playing it safe."_

"_After all of the pain that you've been through…" JR continued in an understanding tone "I think it's safe to say that you're afraid to take a chance with me."_

"_No…JR." Marissa leaned closer in an attempt to get the man to understand what she was saying "Damn it, I am not afraid."_

"Damn straight she's not afraid!" Quinn excitedly exclaimed only to be shushed by Brittany.

"_No one will blame you for taking the risk." JR said, obviously not understanding what was going on at all "But I'm the one that you want."_

_The redhead leaned forward slightly "No, you're not…I don't want you." The admittance was clearly painful for her as tears clouded her eyes even further "And I don't want Scott."_

"She wants Bianca!" Quinn squeaked, hugging the cushion to her chest. She received a gentle nudge to the ribs from the brunette to her left.

"_I want Bianca."_

_A noise sounded from behind her and Marissa looked over her shoulder only to come face to face with Bianca herself. _

"YES!" Quinn bounced excitedly up and down and fist pumped the air "She loves her!" she turned to Rachel with a grin on her face "Rach, did you hear that? Marissa loves her!"

"I don't believe I did hear that." Rachel responded stonily, her gaze fixed on the TV screen "She didn't say that she loved her."

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn frowned, her mood visibly deflating.

"Maybe she's nauseous." Santana spoke up from where she sat on the chair across from them "Because that was disgusting."

"_Excuse me?"_ Quinn's gaze instantly snapped to Santana "If I didn't know you any better I would say that was a homophobic remark."

"Please." Santana rolled her eyes "I'm as gay as they come…Plus I'm dating Brittany, aren't I?" she tilted her head towards the blonde who had managed to squeeze onto the chair next to her "That's hardly homophobic."

"Well than what is your problem?"

"Marissa is my problem." Santana answered shooting a glare towards the TV "There's no way in hell that Ginger skank is good enough for Binks."

Quinn looked affronted by the insult "Hey back the hell off Lopez. First of all…she's more strawberry blonde. Second of all who would you rather Bianca was with? _Zarf_? Reese?"

Santana looked mildly disgusted "Obviously not. But come on…that relationship isn't going to last. They should just bring Maggie back and get it over with."

"Maggie isn't coming back." Quinn rolled her eyes "Isn't she still in Paris?"

"Be that as it may…" Rachel cut in "It is still obvious that BAM is the superior couple. Their chemistry was off the charts. There was a reason they were deemed as the 'super-couple of daytime'"

"I agree with the Midget."

"That is so not tr…" Quinn began to argue against the statement but she fell silent as the show came back on "Shhh…It's coming back on!"

"Nobody said anything." Santana pointed out.

"Shhhh!" Brittany shushed her.

Rachel and Santana shared an exasperated look as their significant others turned to gape at the TV.

_Marissa stood up and took a few steps towards Bianca before she stopped and turned back to JR "I'm sorry that I just blurted it out like that. I know this must be a surprise."_

"_Yeah, considering you're straight and she's a woman…yeah you could say that!"_

"_It's not something that I ever planned." Marissa informed him as she turned back to Bianca "Or even ever expected."_

"_Okay…Alright…" JR lifted his hands to his head as if he had a headache "What…What is this?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Is this your way of getting back at me?" JR demanded to know. _

"_For what?"_

"_For using Bianca to win you back!" JR answered loudly. _

"_No, JR…"_

_JR walked around Marissa to Bianca "What's going on? Are you on team Scott now?"_

"_I…" Bianca shook her head, looking just as confused as JR "I don't know what's going on."_

"_You don't know what's going on…" JR turned back to Marissa "Well then I guess you owe us both some answers."_

"Oooh, suspence." Santana mocked the scene with a roll of her eyes "If this isn't the most boring storyline ever I don't know what is."

"You're just bitter because Bianca's finally hooking up with someone who won't treat her like crap." Quinn responded sharply.

"Maggie didn't treat Bianca like _crap_!" Santana argued "She was her best friend. And you know that Marissa will just end up leaving her for a guy anyway."

"That's not true." Brittany pointed out "I think Marissa is in love with Bianca."

"I disagree." Rachel contributed "I think that what Bianca said at the lake was right…Marissa will get tired of her romance with Bianca and she'll go back to how her life was before. The only exception being that she'll be able to sing along to Katy Perry and really _really_ mean it. Perhaps she'll even be able to say that she did more than kiss a girl however I don't think she is in it for the long haul. She does after all have a track record of being attracted to men."

"So did Maggie." Quinn pointed out "In fact I believe her exact words were 'I'm into guys'"

"So what?" Santana retaliated "You weren't exactly jumping on the rainbow pony when you realised how you felt about half pint over there."

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes just as Marissa and Bianca came back on screen "Just be quiet."

"_I know this seems crazy." Marissa said as she walked past JR to stand in front of Bianca "I've barely processed it myself."_

"_Maybe because there's nothing to process!" JR cut in "That's just a guess."_

"_Is JR right?" Bianca asked "Are you angry? Is that why you're saying all of this?"_

"_I'm saying it because I can't not say it anymore!"_

"_Alright…you know you're wasting your time. Trying to mess with my head…it's not going to work." JR informed them. _

_Marissa turned to him "No, that's not what I'm try…"_

"_I'm sorry, OKAY?" JR practically yelled over the top of her before lowering his voice "I'm sorry. I should never have pretended those ideas were mine but you've gotta be able to see that I was just trying to make you happy. You can't honestly want to punish me because of that."_

"_No, this isn't about punishing you." Marissa told him before turning back to Bianca "It's not about you at all."_

"_Are you serious?" Bianca asked, a hint of hope creeping into her voice "You want me? Us?"_

"_No, she's not serious!" JR exclaimed from behind them "Newsflash here…Marissa likes men. Go on…" he waved his hand at his ex-wife "Tell her. Tell her before this gets out of control."_

"Told you…" Rachel sing-songed, earning herself a glare from her girlfriend.

"_All I can tell her is the truth." Marissa replied, a small smile creeping to her lips as she kept her gaze focused on Bianca. "I'm falling in love with you."_

_Bianca hesitantly returned the smile while JR looked as dumbfounded as ever. _

"Ha!" Quinn smirked in a suddenly pouting Rachel's direction "Take that!"

"_Okay let's just…let's just back up for a second here." JR held up a hand clearly overwhelmed by the situation. _

_Marissa however only seemed to have eyes for Bianca "When you first told me how you felt…"_

"Eye sex!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Totally," Quinn nodded in response to Brittany's observation "Note how they're not listening to JR at all…he's just kind of hovering in the background."

"Note how a running commentary makes this so much worse than it needs to be." Santana contributed. She was met with a murmur of agreement from Rachel.

"'_How you felt'?" JR echoed incredulously. _

_Marissa sighed exasperatedly and continued without answering him "I was totally thrown. I was terrified…It forced me to acknowledge something I've been trying so hard to push down."_

"_Wait a second…you told Marissa that you have a thing for her?"_

_Bianca nodded, her expression only brightening by the second "Yes."_

"_Yeah? And you've known about this for a while?" JR asked "Do you know how messed up that sounds? I mean you were supposed to be…I mean basically you were going to be my wingman, right? Helping me get presents, suggestions and the tools to win her back but…the whole time it was because you had feelings for her.""_

"Boooooooring." Santana yawned.

"_Wait a minute…" JR muttered, realisation finally dawning on him "You guys came back from that trip…that's when Bianca spilt her guts to you. You were so freaked out that you ran to my bed." Marissa merely looked guiltily down at the ground so JR continued in a louder voice "ANSWER ME! Did you have sex with me because you were scared of the alternative?"_

_Marissa nodded "You're right, I did."_

"_You're taking advantage of Marissa." JR accused Bianca. _

"_I'm sorry, taking advantage?" Marissa asked disbelievingly. _

"_Yeah, I hurt you so you've been scared and confused ever since."_

"_Is that really how you see me?" _

"_Okay, you're missing the point." JR told her "Bianca saw the opportunity so she took it. She got you to believe that you have feelings for her just to stick it to me."_

_Bianca shook her head "You're wrong."_

"_Yeah." Marissa added "And for the record I can think for myself."_

"Don't you need a brain to do that?" Santana smirked.

"_I know that you can think for yourself." JR responded "I didn't mean th…"_

"_We get that you're pissed…that you're shocked." Bianca interrupted "Okay, we get it. I never intended to hurt you JR."_

"_Oh…I don't buy that for a second. And if you were a man I'd BREAK you." _

"Why, oh why are we watching this?" Santana complained as she turned into Brittany's shoulder "I think I'd rather have my eyeballs gouged out with a spoon."

"You're so dramatic." Quinn scoffed.

"I agree with Santana." Rachel spoke up grumpily.

"Of course you agree with Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure this is the _only_ thing you both agree on."

"Which only emphasises the fact that we're right." Rachel responded "Otherwise we wouldn't be agreeing with each other."

"What exactly do you think you're right about?" Quinn asked sceptically "Your opinion that Marissa isn't good enough for Bianca?"

"I have to point out that it's not Marissa's personality I have a problem with." Rachel shrugged "I have a problem with the fact that she isn't Maggie."

"That's ridiculous." Quinn rolled her eyes "She can't exactly help that."

"The Midget didn't say she could." Santana cut in "But Binks hooking up with Ginny Weasley is just stupid."

"Why?" Brittany frowned "I think they're adorable together."

"Because if she gets with Marissa Bianca and Maggie will never get the happy ending they deserve." Rachel answered with an understanding look towards Santana.

"They're not going to anyway." Quinn frowned "Maggie lives in Paris and even if she did return to Pine Valley, Bianca would never take her back."

"You don't know that for sure." Santana pointed out "And Maggie would take Marissa down faster than she can even think of getting back into JR's bed."

"Shhh." Quinn waved a hand at Santana as the scene on the screen changed.

"_All Bianca did is be honest with her feelings." Marissa said in defence of the woman behind her "It's my fault that I couldn't do the same. If you're going to be mad at somebody be mad at me."_

"_I don't wanna be mad." JR responded, sounding slightly choked up "I want our life back."_

"Boo hoo." Santana mocked.

"_I know. I thought I did too…"_

"_For AJ's sake…"_

"_Yeah but for me too." Marissa corrected "I was searching for something…a new start I guess. And you were being so wonderful that I thought that new start was with you." There was a momentary pause before she continued "But I realise now that turning to you was just me running away."_

"_I don't understand…" JR was clearly at a loss "Have you always been…attracted to women? I mean have you ever…"_

"_No...and No!"_

"_It's as new to me as it is to you…But it is happening." Marissa said before she turned back to Bianca "And I lied before. I am not falling in love with you."_

"Oh my God…" Quinn leaned closer to the TV "Come on…Say it."

"_I'm already there." Marissa said "…And yeah, I just said that out loud. I can't promise to always know what I'm doing or that I won't step backward when I'm trying to move forward but I really wanna see where this goes…"_

"Hopefully away." Santana quipped.

_Bianca and Marissa stared at each other intently for a moment before Bianca's phone began to ring and she quickly scrambled to pull it out of her bag "Just um…hold on a second." She told Marissa before she took a couple of steps away and answered the phone "Uh Kendall what…wait slow down…what? Yeah I'll be right there." She promptly hung up and turned back to Marissa "Worst timing ever…There's a family emergency. I have to go."_

"_Is everything okay?" Marissa asked. _

"Obviously not or it wouldn't be an emergency." Santana scowled "God, could she be any denser?"

"_I don't know." Bianca answered "I heard everything you said. I will um…call you." She walked past Marissa to stand in front of JR who happened to be blocking her path. They stared at each other for a moment before JR backed up, allowing Bianca to pass. _

"Ha!" Quinn grinned at the scene "Bianca was like '_I win, you lose, now move over bitch.'"_

Santana huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest "This soap opera is stupid."

"Don't you think you're taking the Bianca thing a bit too personally?" Brittany asked hesitantly "I mean…first you refuse to watch any kind of Bianca and Reese scenes and now you're hating on Marissa for falling in love with her."

"I'm not taking it personally." Santana answered though her posture said otherwise "I just think that Bianca and Maggie are meant to be together."

"If Bianca and Maggie were meant to be together, Maggie wouldn't have cheated when they _were_ together." Quinn reminded her with a shrug.

"Everybody makes mistakes." The Latina shrugged "Fuck knows I made a lot of them. But that doesn't mean that Maggie shouldn't get a second chance."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes "Well that's not going to happen anyway. Elizabeth Hendrickson is busy with '_the young and the restless'."_

"That's beside the point. Marissa just isn't right for Bianca." Santana retaliated "For starters she sucks at kissing…Did you see the way she kissed Bianca at the lake? That was _lame_."

"That is so hypocritical of you. You were just saying something about it being understandable that someone wouldn't want to jump into the gay thing right away and now you think Marissa should be sticking her tongue down Bianca's throat this early in their relationship?"

"Whatever. That kiss sucked and you know it did."

"I think the kiss was sweet." Brittany spoke up from next to her "_We_ didn't use tongue right away either."

"Yeah but we were younger." Santana answered "If you compare the way Marissa kissed Binks to the way she kissed JR you'll see what I'm talking about."

"She did seem to be slightly more inclined to the kisses she shared with JR." Rachel agreed thoughtfully "Whereas the way she kissed Bianca was rather tame in comparison."

"It was their first kiss!" Quinn exclaimed irritably "Do I have to remind you of our first kiss? We barely touched!"

Rachel flushed at the reminded "Yes, well…I wasn't talking about us."

"What Berry is trying to say is that Marissa is just going to end up going back to men and Bianca is going to end up getting hurt all over again."

"You mean like she was when Maggie cheated on her?" Quinn challenged "Because if my memory serves me right, she was pretty distraught when she came back from Paris."

"God, Maggie made one mistake!" Santana exclaimed "You can't honestly think that that makes everything they went through together…everything that they went through to _be_ together any less important!"

"Santana makes a good point." Rachel agreed with a nod "After all of the confusion, Bianca's rape, Maggie's abuse, all of the people who stopped them being together…Bianca and Maggie should be together."

"Look, I get that they have a history as best friends." Quinn reasoned "But the fact still remains that Maggie cheated and Bianca has moved onto somebody who actually cares about her…"

"How can you say that Maggie didn't care about Bianca?" Santana asked, looking incensed by the suggestion "Maggie is the one who helped Bianca through her rape and the pregnancy, She bought a gun to protect her, pulled a knife on Michael Cambias…She was even willing to kill him for her. Could you see the pristine freaking lawyer doing that?"

"Why are you getting so upset about this?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I just don't think it's fair that everything always goes to shit for best friends who happen to fall in love!"

"Oh, I see." Quinn said knowingly "So you're comparing Bianca and Maggie to you and Brittany? And that's why you're so annoyed."

Santana tutted at Quinn's insight "Whatever. I _have_ Britt and I would never cheat on her. And for the record…Maggie would never have cheated on Bianca either. The writers just twisted her character around to suit their own purposes."

Quinn shrugged "Well I guess that's your opinion. But Bianca has moved on from Maggie and she's obviously happy to be with Marissa so…"

"Not necessarily." Rachel argued "Bianca was clearly talking about Maggie at the lake when she said 'I've been down this road before and it's a dead end. I end up losing my lover and my best friend'…That kind of suggests that she isn't _entirely_ over Maggie."

"Berry, If I was closer to you I would totally high five you right now." Santana grinned, rather impressed by Rachel's ability to recall the smallest details.

Quinn frowned for a moment before something occurred to her "What about when Marissa said 'You are that song'? You can't honestly say that you didn't think that was sweet."

"Hey, don't try to sway her to your side with musical sweet talking!" Santana exclaimed "She's team BAM…right Rachel?"

"Right." Rachel nodded firmly before getting up off the couch "And I'm afraid I can't watch any more of this…I'll be at my house watching BAM on YouTube if you need me. Santana, would you care to join me?"

"Sure." Santana nodded before she untangled herself from Brittany and walked over to Rachel.

"Quinn I am wholly disappointed in your lack of loyalty." Rachel dramatically stated "And I hope that you're aware that I will have a PowerPoint presentation detailing why Bianca and Maggie are the superior couple prepared for tomorrow."

"Oh God no. Rach I don't need…"

"Goodnight Quinn. Have fun watching your soap." Rachel stated curtly before she walked out of the room with Santana right behind her.

Brittany pouted sadly when she heard the front door close behind the two girls "She didn't even kiss me goodbye…"

Quinn sympathetically patted the seat next to her, indicating that Brittany should sit there. The blonde got up and walked over to sit next to Quinn before leaning into her side with a sad sigh.

"Do you think we should feel bad for upsetting them?"

"No." Quinn shook her head and slung an arm across Brittany's shoulders "They'll get over it. And we're right anyway…Minx is the better couple. Rachel and Santana are just too bitter about the BAM thing to see how adorable Bianca and Marissa are together."

Brittany nodded and turned her attention back to the television. A brief moment later both girls startled slightly as the front door slammed open and Santana walked briskly into the room.

"San?" Brittany frowned at the unexpected sight of her girlfriend and sat up straight "I thought you were g…" she was cut off midsentence as Santana leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The Latina allowed herself to linger for a long moment before she pulled back with a sheepish smile "I forgot something."

"Oh." Brittany beamed.

"I'll pick you up later." Santana whispered before she leaned forward to place another quick peck on Brittany's lips "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany responded cheerfully.

Santana shot Quinn a quick glare.

"I know." Quinn lifted her hands in surrender, a warm smile on her face "I won't tell anyone how thoroughly whipped you are."

Santana nodded approvingly before she offered Brittany a small wave and walked out of the room.

"I knew she doesn't think those kinds of kisses are lame." Brittany grinned triumphantly as the front door closed and she turned back to the TV.

Quinn frowned, thinking of the more than likely long, boring PowerPoint she would have to endure courtesy of her stubborn girlfriend.

THE END


End file.
